Path of Stars/Chapter 24
Chapter Summary Gray Wing's PoV Gray Wing is in severe chest pain. He is exhausted by the battle for breath and wants to give up. He does not want to, however, not until Black Ear is back in camp safely. Wind Runner fidgets beside him, and tells him he should be in his den, not freezing outside. Gray Wing shakes his head, unable to speak because of his shortness of breath. He stares at the camp entrance, and snowflakes fall softly onto his fur. Reed Tail offers him some coltsfoot, and the gray tom blinks up at him. He notes mentally that herbs had stopped helping him long ago, and that he is beyond help now. He needs to wait to catch a last glimpse of Slate and Black Ear. Silver Stripe asks the suffering tom if Slate is coming back. Gray Wing rasps that of course she is. White Tail asks if Black Ear is going to come back, and the moor cat replies that Gorse Fur announced he had found him, and that Slate is fetching him at that moment. Swift Minnow comes closer and gently tells the dying cat that he should save his breath. She urges him and his kits to come inside. The dark gray tom does not answer and doesn't stop staring at the camp entrance. He remembers many moons ago how he waited for his former mate, Turtle Tail, to come home. She never did. He silently prays that Slate will make it home safely with his son. Moth Flight comes in from Spotted Fur's den, and Reed Tail asks her how he is, and the white she cat replies that he is asleep. White Tail shifts beside her father, and whines that she wants Slate because she's hungry. Gray Wing softly replies that she will be home soon. Swift Minnow offers the kit some prey, and Wind Runner protests that he's too young. The dark gray tom tells his friend to be quiet as she begins to reply, because he can hear paw steps outside the camp. He tries to sit up, but he cannot. He begins to cough, and Swift Minnow tells him it will be okay. Black Ear races in, and asks his father why he's sitting in the snow. He declares that Slash took him, but he escaped. He tells his father that he missed him so much. Silver Stripe and White Tail greet their littermate, and Silver Stripe squeaks that White Tail said Slash ate him. White Tail denies this. Gary Wing's gaze meets Slate's, and guilt washes over him as he realizes he is coming close to the end of his life and that she will have to raise their kits alone. Slate blinks away her grief, and moves her kits aside to give the dying tom some space. Her mate asks if Black Ear is okay, and she reassures him that he's fine and he's had a wonderful adventure. Gray Wing notices Thunder, Pebble Heart, Jagged Peak, and Clear Sky had followed his mate into the camp. Clear Sky is leaning against Thunder, and Gray Wing asks what happened. Slate urges him to his den and Wind Runner helps his mate steer him into his den. He sinks into his nest, and his kits enter. White Tail tells him that Thunder reported Black Ear had nearly been killed by a monster, but Silver Stripe adds that Clear Sky saved him. Black Ear tells his father that one of the rogues dropped him right in the middle of the Thunderpath, which makes Gray Wing's heart lurch. Slate says that he's safe now, though, and that's all that matters. Gray Wing tries to purr because he has all his kits surrounding him, but he is too weak and starts coughing instead. Characters Major : }} Minor : Mentioned : References and Citations Category:Path of Stars Category:Dawn of the Clans Arc Category:Chapter subpages